Hazuki's Vaction
by VolknersGirl
Summary: Hazuki, Kouhei, Seiji, Haiji and Grandfather all go to Florida for a vaction. Everything is fine and everyone is relaxing when one night Hazuki see's something no-one else does. Is it her imagination or is something really there?
1. To Florida!

"Kouhei? Where is Hazuki?" Elfriede asked softly in her gentle tone.

"I don't know." Kohei replied drinking his tea and biting a rice ball. "I'm not her babysitter."

"Go find her." Grandfather (Ryuuhei) said.

"Huh? But Grandpa-" Kouhei started.

"No Buts now go."

Kouhei grumbled and stood. He walked through the house and looked in every room. Empty. "Hazuki?" he asked himself.

Then he went to her room and opened the door. "There you are."

"Haiji! Get rid of him!" Hazuki cried almost immediately and covering something.

"Hey what's- ow!" Haiji smacked into Kouhei's face and began pushing.

"Out! Leave my master alone! She's busy!" the little cat creature fluttered.

"Wait a sec, Haiji. Hazuki what's that?" he asked pushing past it. Hazuki turned away and hid the little thing.

"GET OUT!" she barked.

"Hazuki, what is that?"

"OUT!"

"What is it?"

"OUT!!!"

"Haz! Show me!"

"NO!"

"Hazuki!"  
"No! Now what do you want?!"

"Grandpa and Elfriede want you, but Hazuki, what is that?"

"Go hide it!" Hazuki said and handed Haiji a small pink thing. The little cat creature flew out of the room and Kouhei heard a door slam.

Hazuki stood to face Kouhei and stalked past him out of the room.

"Hey." He stuck out his arm once in the hallway and grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me!" she yanked her arm away and Kouhei sighed as he followed her back into the room where Grandfather and Elfriede where waiting. She sat gracefully and smiled.

"Yes, Grandfather?" she asked. Kouhei entered the room ad closed the door before sitting next to Hazuki with another sigh. Grandfather cleared his throat.

"Elfriede and I have big news to share with you." He beamed.

"You didn't!" Kouhei gasped. "Oh Grandfather gross!" he exclaimed.

"No, No!" laughed Elfriede and Grandfather chuckled. Hazuki made a disgusted face and turned as Haiji whizzed into the room to sit in her lap.

"No, the news is we are going to spend the week in Florida since Seiji has to do research there." Grandfather winked. "Or at least that's what we told him."

"Wait we're going to Florida?" Kohei asked  
"Where is Florida?" Hazuki demanded.

"And Seiji is coming with us?"

"Can Haiji come?"

"And what research is Seiji doing in Florida?"

Elfriede and Grandfather chuckled again.

"One at a time!" he said. "Yes we are going to Florida and Florida is in the U.S.A."

"All the way from Japan?" Kohei asked and they nodded.

"Yes, Mistress, Haiji can come as long as she stays hidden." Elfriede said.

"You too my dear." Grandfather warned and Elfriede smiled.

Hazuki smiled and hugged her little friend. "Yay!" they exclaimed.

"What research is Seiji doing there?" Kohei asked.

"Oh never mind that, he works too hard. Sensei and I have agreed it is time for him to have a break." Grandfather said.

"He does, and it will be a good experience for you too Kouhei. You can take pictures of the beautiful scenery." Elfriede smiled.

* * *

As Kohei threw the last few bags into the trunk he turned back to the house.

"Hey, wait a minute Elfriede. How are you going to get in the car? As a matter of fact how where you planning to go in the sunlight at all?" he asked. Then he remembered Hazuki. "I wonder if Hazuki feels generous today…" he mused.

Kohei went down to Hazuki's room and found her trying to shut an overstuffed suitcase.

"Hey that's not all going to fit in my trunk you know." He said. Hazuki ignored him.

"Push Haiji!" she said. Kouhei sighed and went over. With his help the three of them got the suitcase shut and carried it out to the car. Kohei threw it in the back and slammed the trunk.

"Hey." He said softly and leaned on the side watching Hazuki. She turned to him.

"Hmm?"  
"Do you think you could share some of your daywalking with Elfriede?"

"What?! No way! I'm not letting her drink my blood!" she cried.

"SHHHHH!!! Come on Gramps will be so happy. I mean think of it logically. One, she will have to be stuck inside all day and two, Grandpa will be lonely."

Hazuki considered it. "Fine, but only for Grandfather!" she exclaimed and stalked off.

"Hey it's not for me!" Kouhei chuckled.

Hazuki entered the kitchen where Elfriede and Grandfather were talking.

"Oh, Kouhei's outside young one." Grandfather said.

"I know, I want to talk to Elfriede." She mumbled.

"Yes Mistress?" the blond vampire asked.

"Kouhei asked me to share my daywalking with you." She said still mumbling.

"Oh Mistress you don't have too!" she laughed.

"I KNOW THAT! It's not for me it's for Grandfather." She said and stuck out her arm.

* * *

Hazuki slumped into the back of the car with Haiji in her lap as she sulked.

"Did you do it?" Kouhei asked and she nodded.

"I didn't realize how much it hurt!" she whined. Kouhei smiled.

"Well that's how I feel every time you kiss me." He said.

"Yet you continue to let me every time…" she whispered to herself.

"Hmm??"

"Nothing."

"Well if it makes you feel better, how about we let the two love birds have the backseat and you sit up front with me." He said and pointed to the door where Elfriede and Grandfather were standing very close testing her new daywalking abilities. Hazuki giggled and clambered up front.

* * *

When they arrived at the airport they met up with Seiji and waited. Hazuki and Haiji watched the luggage wrack, giggling. Seiji had put an invisibility spell on the cat creature so she could travel.

"Flight 11 now boarding. Flight 11 now boarding." The intercom announced.

"C'mon Haz!" Kouhei called and they all went to board the plane.

Once on board Hazuki studied her ticket looking for a seat number and finding none. Kouhei put his hands on her shoulders and steered her to the front.

"There." He pointed. Hazuki sat expecting him to sit next to her and stared out the window.

"What is-" she turned and saw that Kouhei wasn't sitting with her. "Hey!" she exclaimed. Hazuki turned accidentally knocking Haiji onto the ground as she kneeled on the chair to look for Kouhei. He was one row back. "Come sit with me." She demanded. Grandfather nudged Kouhei in the ribs.

"Go or we'll never hear the end of it."

"You just want to sit next to Elfriede."

Grandfather smiled and Kohei sighed, standing. Hazuki smirked as he plunked down next to her.

The plane started up and suddenly Hazuki remembered that she hated the take off. She gripped the chair tightly, her knuckles turning white. Kouhei stared at her and then saw why she was scared.

"Aww, come on Haz. Chill out." He said and relaxed into his seat putting his arms behind his head.

"Now prepare for take off. Turn off all electronics please." The flight attendant said.

Hazuki gripped even tighter and Kouhei heard the chair groan.

"Hazuki, calm down." He said and placed his hand on hers. He felt her relax a little. Then the plane began to move and she let go completely, now clutching Kouhei's hand. He felt as if she was about to beak it as the plane soared higher. When they were finally above the clouds she relaxed her grip completely and sighed in relief. Then, noticing her hand, Hazuki snatched it away blushing. She then turned to the window and began to chatter excitedly with Haiji.

Kouhei watched smiling.

* * *

The plane flight was fairly long and soon Hazuki began to drift into sleep. The flight attendant brought a blanket and pillow and Kouhei handed them to Hazuki. She rested her head against the pillow and fell asleep.

Kouhei watched her sleeping peacefully and adjusted the blanket over her. As he did this, Hazuki moved and rested her head against his chest knocking the pillow on the floor completely. Kouhei smiled and stroked her hair gently the way he had seen Elfriede do before.

He eventually fell asleep, resting his own head on top of hers because the next thing he knew a bright flash awoke him.

"Haha, such a cute picture!" he heard Grandfather exclaim. Kouhei groaned as he remembered that he had left his camera in the other seat.

Hazuki hadn't moved and was still snuggled up next to Kouhei in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. He sighed knowing another picture perfect shot was coming up, but none the less he pulled the young girl onto his lap and let her rest.

Flash!

Kouhei groaned and ignored the snickers from Grandfather and Elfriede as he rested his head back.

Haiji suddenly flew up into his face.

"Put my master down!" she demanded.

"Shhh, Haiji." He whispered. "Let her rest."

Haiji studied them and sighed, before settling into his lap as well and falling asleep.

* * *

When the plane landed, Hazuki was still asleep on Kouhei's lap.

"Haz, wake up." He said softly as the passengers began to file off. "Hazuki. Haz wake up." He said. She refused to stir. Kouhei sighed and lifted her up as he followed Grandfather and Elfriede off the plane. The sun was very bright and the air very warm.

The bright sun and temperature change woke Hazuki.

"Kouhei? Where are we?" she asked sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"We're in Florida." He answered.

"Wait, why are you carrying me?!" she demanded, all traces of sleep gone.

"Calm yourself child." Grandfather said. "He is carrying you because you fell asleep on the plane and refused to wake. But don't worry, we have pictures." He ended with a smile that was curiously similar to a smirk as they entered the airport through the sliding doors. Hazuki blushed but didn't struggle to get down which surprised them all and Kouhei shifted her weight.

"Hey Haz?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"Would you mind going piggyback 'til we get there?"

"Sure." Hazuki let Kouhei transfer her and then lay her head on his with a contented sigh/yawn. Haiji giggled inaudibly and Elfriede exchanged a knowing glance with Grandfather.

When they reached the waiting area Hazuki was asleep again and Kouhei was nearly panting as he lay her down in a chair.

"Man she's tired!" he exclaimed rubbing his back.

Elfriede and Grandfather went to gather the luggage and arrange the car pickup leaving Seiji and Kouhei to stay with Hazuki.

"Want me to carry her?" Seiji offered as the others returned.

"Could you? It would be great except…what about when she wakes?" he replied.

"What about it?" Seiji asked.

"Her reaction would not be all too pleasant."

"Well it's your call, but she seems completely out of it." Seiji adjusted his glasses.

"Hm…alright then." He sighed and nodded. Seiji picked up the sleeping Hazuki and they all began walking towards the exit.

* * *

Hazuki felt the gait change almost immediately and peeked out of one eye to see who it was. Kouhei was walking directly in front with Haiji floating by his ear and Elfriede was chattering animatedly with Grandfather. That only left one person… Hazuki jerked awake and lurched forward away from Seiji. She landed hard on the tile floor squeezing her eyes shut as she held tightly to Kouhei's ankle.

"Hazuki?!" she heard him exclaim. "Seiji, did you drop her or something?"

"No, she jumped forward suddenly!" Seiji answered. Then Hazuki exploded into a tantrum.

"Kouhei!"

"What?!" he answered, his tone turning angry at the sound of her rage.

"Why was Seiji carrying me?!" she demanded.

"'Cause you got too heavy for me."

"HEAVY?!_ I_ got too heavy for you?! How was _I_ too heavy?!"

"'Cause you are!"

"HEY! You'd better not be calling me fat!"

"So what if I am?"

"As long as you mean it P-H-A-T, fine."

"No I mean fat as in fat like overweight, like diet needing."

"KOUHEI!"

Hazuki pounced but Seiji caught her around the waist.

"Don't cause a scene!" he hissed but Hazuki ignored him. She continued to struggle until she finally wedged free and jumped on Kouhei. But Kouhei was quick. He grabbed her like a football and threw her over his shoulder before stalking out of the airport fuming.

"Oh dear…"Elfriede exclaimed.

* * *

"Put me down!" Hazuki exclaimed loudly. Kouhei ignored her and kept walking. "Put me DOWN you jerk!"

"You wanted me to carry you right?" he said sarcastically.

"No! Put me down now! You are my slave! Put me DOWN!" she cried.

"You know what fine!" Kouhei dropped Hazuki and she was just lucky to have landed on her feet. "You, Hazuki, are spoiled rotten! You shouldn't have acted like that with Seiji so now you have to go around all by yourself. Don't you even think about coming around to me for _anything_!" he said angrily and slammed the car door shut. He honked the horn impatiently for the others to hurry. Tears welled up in Hazuki's eyes as she stared after him.

"Fine!" she shouted as the tears began to fall. The others all piled into the car leaving Hazuki to clamber in last. Elfriede gave her a small pat on the shoulder before climbing in front next to Kouhei.

Hazuki sat as far back as possible from the drivers seat and cried soundlessly curled up in a little ball. Haiji patted her reassuringly and glared at Kouhei.

Kouhei himself, as angry as he was couldn't help but wondering if maybe he had gone too far as to ban her from being near him the whole trip. Then again, he remembered how she had acted in the airport and his hands tightened on the steering wheel. None the less he continued to glance at her the entire way to the hotel.

* * *

When they arrived at the hotel Kouhei parked and they went to check in. After that they went up to the room. Hazuki ignored everyone as she stalked down the hall with Haiji behind her. Then they entered the room.

The room had two beds and a pull out sofa. Hazuki frowned and turned to Elfriede.

"There are only two beds and a sofa." She commented.

"Glad you can count." Kouhei mumbled. Hazuki childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh well. Elfriede and Grandpa get one, Seiji one and me one. He can have the floor." She said.

Grandpa chuckled. "Love spat." He whispered to Elfriede and both Hazuki and Kouhei glared at each other.

"How about no. I get the bed and you get the floor." Kouhei said.

"You're my slave, you get the floor." She spat.

"Me?! I'm older!"

"And immature!"

"And you're not?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Nu-un!"

"Yu-hu!"

"Nu-un!"

"Yu-hu!"

"Nu-un!"

"Yu-hu!"

"Hush!" Grandfather commanded. "We will go with Hazuki's plan except the two of you," he pointed to Hazuki and Kouhei "will share the sofa pullout bed."

"WHAT?!" they exclaimed.

"But Gramps!"

"But Grandfather!"

"No buts! Now go!" he said. Hazuki grumbled as she grabbed her pajama's and went to change. Kouhei went to grab his and noticed the small pink thing Hazuki had been hiding earlier. He picked it up and saw that it was a gift wrapped in pink paper with a card attached.

_Dear Kouhei,_

_Happy Birthday! (Even though I don't know when it is.)._

_Love_(cross out)

_From_(cross out)

_Love Hazuki_

Kouhei placed the parcel down and sighed.

"Hey Haz?" he knocked on the door and waited. Hazuki opened it and stalked past him to brush her teeth. "Haz, look I'm sorry. You…you don't have to you know stay away if you don't want to. Just try to control your temper a little bit more and apologize to Seiji."

Hazuki looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm not apologizing to anyone but fine. I forgive you." She said and went back to brushing her teeth. Kouhei sighed. He didn't know what he had been expecting but he felt a little deflated.

"No hug?" he grumbled and turned around to change in the bathroom. Then he felt two small arms wrap around his waist momentarily before disappearing.

When Kouhei finished changing he opened the door and heard a small voice.

"I'm sorry Seiji for having acted that way before." Hazuki whispered softly. Kouhei peeked around the corner and saw his cousin laying on the bed and Hazuki staring at her feet as she apologized.

Seiji grunted in response and Kouhei fumed. He marched around the corner and shoved Hazuki protectively behind him as he glared at Seiji.

"You could at least respond when she apologizes!" he shouted. Seiji opened one eye and stared at Kouhei.

"Over reaction." He muttered and sat up before turning to Hazuki. "I accept your apology." He said and lay back down. Kouhei nodded and went back to the bathroom.

"Kouhei?" Hazuki asked.

"Hm?" came the response as Kouhei turned the water on in the sink.

Hazuki smiled. "Nothing." She called.

"Hm."

Hazuki grabbed her pillow and bounced onto the sofa bed waiting for Kouhei.

"Mistress, are you alright?" Elfriede asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Hazuki replied curiously.

"Oh, no reason." Elfriede responded with a smirk and her glasses flashing maliciously.

"Elfriede tell me!" Hazuki frowned.

"Oh it's nothing to get worked up about mistress." Elfriede said innocently.

"Then tell me!" Hazuki demanded leaning angrily on the edge of the sofa towards the blonde vampire. Kouhei came in and snatched Hazuki around the waist and toppled onto the bed.

"Chill out Haz." He said. Hazuki could smell the minty toothpaste in his breath as he spoke. She tried to push away from him but Kouhei pressed her tighter against himself.

"Let go of me you creep!' Hazuki said.

"I don't think I can." Kouhei replied. "I think my arms have been glued to you."

"Kouhei! Let go!"

"I'm stuck!" he laughed.

"Kouhei!"

"I can't!" he said laughing and rolled over.

"Get off me! Your big face is squashing me!" Hazuki said from under him.

"Do you hear something Elfriede?" Kouhei asked. The blonde vampire giggled.

"Get off me you freak!" Hazuki cried.

"I'm still stuck! Uh-oh!"

"GET OFF!" Hazuki shrieked.

"I CAN'T!" Kouhei laughed.

"That will be enough Kouhei." Grandfather said entering with Haiji. He turned and went into the bathroom as Haiji settled onto the bed next to a sleeping Seiji. With one last laugh Kouhei rolled over and released Hazuki.

"Ugh! You need to go on a diet!" Hazuki coughed as she gave Kouhei a shove.

"Hey!" he laughed and pushed her back. Hazuki giggled then stood on the bed. "Oh, no!" Kouhei groaned. Hazuki didn't jump, she didn't scream. She pointed looking horrified. Kouhei snapped his attention to where she was pointing and stood.

"What is it Haz?" he demanded.

Hazuki stared. Kouhei couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. He made a face and asked

"Elfriede, do you see something by the door?"

"Why no. What is it mistress?" Elfriede asked confused. Hazuki shook her head and sat cross-legged on the bed looking disgruntled.

"I-It's nothing." She said. Hazuki grabbed the blanket and covered herself as she lay down on the bed facing away from everybody.

"Haz? Are you ok?" Kouhei asked. She didn't answer. He exchanged a worried look with Elfriede as the blonde vampire shrugged.

"Let's not alert the others." She whispered. "It might be nothing, but then again it might be something. Let's wait until we know more from the mistress before alerting the others." Kouhei nodded and sat on the edge of the bed watching Hazuki.

Grandfather then entered the room and plopped onto a bed and Elfriede settled in next to him. Kouhei went to turn off the lights and soon everyone was asleep except Kouhei and Hazuki who appeared to be shivering.

"Haz?" Kouhei whispered. He placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Hazuki?"

"What?" she asked seeming to be herself again and angry at the same time.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok!" she exclaimed throwing the sheets up and sitting as Kouhei fell off the bed with an exclamation of surprise.

**THUD! **

Kouhei rubbed his head. "Geesh Haz. Forgive me for worrying."

Hazuki's expression softened momentarily and a brief smile grazed her lips before disappearing again to be replaced by a haughty expression.

"Well don't. I'm fine!" she said and stuck her nose in the air.

Kouhei clambered back onto the bed. "Ok then what did you see?" he asked.

Hazuki ignored the question. "Shush! I'm going to bed." She said and lay back down facing away from him and pulling the sheets up again.

"Fine." Kouhei mumbled to himself and pulled up the sheets as he lay down. The next thing he knew he was on the floor again.

"Hazuki! What?!"

"You crossed the line!" she exclaimed sitting up once again.

"What?! What line?"

Hazuki drew an invisible line down the middle of the bed.

"That's your side, and this is my side!"

"Ugh, whatever." He said and climbed back under the sheets.

* * *

Hazuki frowned.

"Move your big _butt_!"

**THUD!**

Hazuki pushed Kouhei onto the floor for the third time that night.

"What?" Kouhei asked sleepily as he rubbed his eye. "Hazuki, please. I'm tired. Stop pushing me." He said and lay back down with a yawn.

Hazuki growled and turned over.

* * *

"Kouhei!" Hazuki shrieked from the ground.

"Hm?" Kouhei growled sleepily sitting up.

"You big bully!" she cried.

"What?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"You kicked me off the bed!"

"Oops." Kouhei said and lay back down yawning. Hazuki growled.

* * *

"Hazuki!" Kouhei exclaimed.

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"Don't you 'what' me. You tried to push me off the bed again."

"Oops." She smirked and lay back down yawning.

Kouhei growled.

* * *

Kouhei yawned and went to stretch but something prevented him from moving. He looked down and saw Hazuki curled up by his side clinging tightly to his shirt sleeping. He smiled and patted her shoulder lovingly. Hazuki stirred and mumbled something in her sleep pulling him closer. Kouhei laughed softly and brushed a stray strand out of her face before kissing her cheek lightly. With a contented sigh he fell back asleep.

Grandfather growled. "Drat, no flash."

* * *

The next morning Kouhei woke with a bright flash, a girl's scream and a cry of triumph from Grandfather.

"I figured out how to work the flash!"

Kouhei shot to his feet knocking into Hazuki who had screamed and they both toppled onto the ground with an even larger 'THUD' than Kouhei did alone.

Flash!

"GRANDFATHER!" Kouhei roared. He lifted Hazuki onto the bed and ran to try and grab his camera. Grandfather laughed and tossed it to Elfriede. Kouhei growled and ran at her as he tried to grab it.

"Come on you guys!" he said.

"Give it to him!" Hazuki cried from the bed. Elfriede giggled.

"But Mistress…"

"No buts! I said give it to him." Hazuki insisted haughtily. Elfriede sighed and handed it to Kouhei.

"Ha!" Kouhei exclaimed. He pushed the 'return' button and began flipping through all the pictures of him and Hazuki. Kouhei ment to delete them but as he continued flipping through he knew that he would print them and hang them in his room back home. Kouhei sighed and handed Elfriede back the camera. She smiled knowingly as Kouhei tuned back to Hazuki.

"So did you delete them?" she asked. Kouhei nodded and she smirked. Hazuki went over to her suitcase and began making a pile of clothes. (7:18 episode 7) She finally decided on a yellow top with pale yellow arm warmers and black shorts with her neko mimi and neko tee-ru _(I think that's correct but I'm not sure. Please correct me if I'm wrong) _She put her hair into a long ponytail and smiled at Kouhei who had just turned around.

"Ah!" he exclaimed. "Hazuki what are you wearing?!"

"Hiromi bought it for me!" she giggled.

"You look like a- never mind." Kouhei blushed as he caught himself. _Geez what am I thinking! I can't tell her something like that! _He thought to himself.

"A what?!" Hazuki demanded putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, now go change! We're not in Japan and you can't go out looking like that." He said. "Not that you would go out anywhere looking like that." He added to himself.

Hazuki glowered.

"No! I'll wear what I want to wear!" she snapped.

Kouhei sighed and decided to take a different approach. "Come on kiddo, please." He asked placing a gentle hand on her head.

"Fine!" she snapped again. "If you want me to change then you pick what I wear!"

"Huh?!" Kouhei exclaimed. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Um…ok…"

He went over to the large pile and picked out an outfit. Hazuki studied it and decided to at least show him. She slipped it on and Kouhei spun around bright red. She tapped him on the shoulder and smiled charmingly. Hazuki wore a black mini skirt with the same yellow top and hairstyle as before.

"Huh?!" he exclaimed again blushing harder than ever. "That's not what I picked out for you!"

"No, but I'm wearing the skirt!" she giggled. Kouhei continued blushing as he muttered something to himself.

"What was that?" Hazuki asked curiously.

"I said that you'd better be wearing shorts."

"Don't worry I am, if you want to check." She giggled again. Kouhei blushed even redder.

"Hazuki! Go change now!" he exclaimed. She grumbled and went to change. When she came out Hazuki was wearing a light green shirt whose sleeves went to her elbows with the black mini shirt, her neko mimi and her hair down in the back. (11:18 episode 16) She grumbled and slouched onto the bed. Kouhei sighed in relief.

"Take off that neko mimi please." He said.

"No! You can't tell me what to do! The only reason I changed was because I didn't want you to be bugging me about it all day but I'm not taking off the neko mimi mode!" she scowled.

"Alright, alright. Chill Hazuki." He laughed at her expression.

"Stop laughing at me!" she snapped.

"Were are we going today?" Kohei asked.

"I don't know. Let's go to the lobby, find Grandfather and the others and ask them dummy!" she said.

"The lobby?" Kouhei exclaimed.

"Duh! That's why the room is empty. Weren't you listening?"

"No…"

"Well let's go."

Hazuki opened the door and stalked down the hallway as Kouhei sighed and followed.


	2. Ryuu the Dragon

"Were are we going today?" Kohei asked.

"I don't know. Let's go to the lobby, find Grandfather and the others and ask them dummy!" she said.

"The lobby?" Kouhei exclaimed.

"Duh! That's why the room is empty. Weren't you listening?"

"No…"

"Well let's go."

Hazuki opened the door and stalked down the hallway as Kouhei sighed and followed.

* * *

Kouhei followed Hazuki down the hall as the young girl walked ahead.

"Hazuki wait. You're going too far ahead." He called.

"What, scared you'll get lost?" she asked flicking her white tail.

"Hazuki!" Kouhei exclaimed. "Where did that come from!?"

Hazuki giggled.

In exasperation Kouhei growled. "Hazuki get over here!" he hissed.

"I don't think so Big Brother!" she said and stuck her tongue out at him giggling.

"Hazuki! Get that little tail over here now!" Kouhei said overly too calmly and looking down. Hazuki made a face and wrinkled her nose.

"What's with you?" she asked.

"Just take it off and stay near me." Now Hazuki was getting worried.

"Kouhei?"

"I said take it off!" he snapped. She heard a noise and spun around with a gasp accidentally knocking into something. There standing in front of her was a tall, wide, angry looking man staring down as if he wanted to eat her. He had beady black eyes and rough tan skin stretched tightly over his face. He wore only black. Black shirt, black pants. That's it. Hazuki backed away slowly but the big man grinned.

"How you doin' Baka Neko?" he asked.

"Don't call her that!" Kouhei seethed.

"I'll call her whatever I want!" the tall man exclaimed. "Hey, aren't you a little old to be her boyfriend?"

"I'm not her boyfriend." Kouhei said still very calm and still not looking up. Kouhei didn't know exactly how he had recognized the threat but either way Hazuki was in danger now.

Hazuki recognized the man but she didn't know from where. The mere image and his general aura of him frightened her though.

"Come on sweetums let's dump him and go." The big man said and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of her!" Kouhei roared. Hazuki wrenched free of the man's hold and backed away further even more terrified because she now knew where she had seen him. "Hazuki, get behind me." Kouhei called. Hazuki scrambled to obey, despite her usual protest at being master, but the man was faster. He grabbed her skirt and pulled Hazuki towards him. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder as Kouhei had done at the airport and went down the hallway.

"Kouhei!" she called struggling and kicking but the man covered her mouth.

"HAZUKI!" Kouhei roared. Now he unleashed all the pented up anger. He ran at the man and rammed straight into his back. The man cried out in pain, anger and in surprise he dropped Hazuki. Kouhei caught her and ran down the hallway. The man growled as he watched them get away but not without leaving a little mark of is own…

* * *

Hazuki clutched Kouhei's sleeve tightly with her eyes clamped shut. That was what she had seen. Yesterday…

"_Chill out Haz." Kouhei said. Hazuki could smell the minty toothpaste in his breath as he spoke. She tried to push away from him but Kouhei pressed her tighter against himself._

"_Let go of me you creep!' Hazuki said._

"_I don't think I can." Kouhei replied. "I think my arms have been glued to you."_

"_Kouhei! Let go!"_

"_I'm stuck!" he laughed._

"_Kouhei!"_

"_I can't!" he said laughing and rolled over._

"_Get off me! Your big face is squashing me!" Hazuki said from under him._

"_Do you hear something Elfriede?" Kouhei asked. The blonde vampire giggled._

"_Get off me you freak!" Hazuki cried._

"_I'm still stuck! Uh-oh!"_

"_GET OFF!" Hazuki shrieked._

"_I CAN'T!" Kouhei laughed._

"_That will be enough Kouhei." __Grandfather said entering with Haiji. He turned and went into the bathroom as Haiji settled onto the bed next to a sleeping Seiji. With one last laugh Kouhei rolled over and released Hazuki. _

"_Ugh! You need to go on a diet!" Hazuki coughed as she gave Kouhei a shove._

"_Hey!" he laughed and pushed her back. Hazuki giggled then stood on the bed. "Oh, no!" Kouhei groaned. Hazuki didn't jump, she didn't scream. She pointed looking horrified. Kouhei snapped his attention to where she was pointing and stood._

The big scary man. He had been standing in the hallway and Hazuki had only seen him because Grandfather had left the door open. He had seen her and Kouhei scrambling on the bed and caught what everyone except Kouhei had. His playful actions may have been out of love but they had now engaged the hunter…

"Put me down please." Hazuki said softly.

"What?!" Kouhei exclaimed. "No, not 'til we find Grandfather and the others and tell them what happened." Hazuki didn't protest anymore.

When they reached the lobby Elfriede came running.

"Are you alright? I sensed the mistress' distress. Is everything ok?" she asked. Kouhei shook his head solemnly. He set Hazuki down and they joined the table where Seiji and Grandfather were waiting with Haiji. Then he explained everything. From the beginning…

* * *

"So that's what happened." Kouhei concluded.

"Does this have any connection with what you saw yesterday Mistress?" Elfriede asked. Hazuki nodded and told how she had seen the man yesterday and how he had looked at her.

"I see." Grandfather said thoughtfully. "I propose we go on with the original plan to vacation here and if this man poses any more problems we shall deal with him."

Everyone agreed and the mood lightened slightly. Hazuki was the only one who sat curled up and looking scared.

"Hey Hazuki?" Kouhei asked quietly as the others continued talking about the plans for the day. "Don't worry. I'll be by your side if anything happens." He said and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Hazuki looked up and Kouhei saw that she had been crying. "Hazuki, why are you crying?!" he asked in astonishment. Hazuki sniffed and curled up tighter against him. Then Kouhei's surprised expression turned into understanding. He gently held her and whispered calmly into her ear. "Don't you worry about a thing Haz. We've got everything under control..."

* * *

"So we've decided on going to Seaworld today right?" Kouhei asked over Hazuki's head. Elfriede nodded and Kouhei felt Hazuki shift her weight and stand. She removed her tail and ears and handed them to Kouhei.

"Take the Neko and put it away somewhere safe." She said. He smiled.

"Alright, lemme run this up to the room for Haz and I'll meet you guys outside so we can go." He said and darted towards the elevators. Hazuki stared after him anxious to be separated even for a moment. _But that's stupid! I'll just wait. Nothing is going to happen to him unless I'm there… _and this though struck her hard. _What?! Is that true? Am I going to be the reason __**again**__ for Kouhei to get hurt? Is he going to be hurt because of me? _All the memories of the castle and of her father and Kinkle flashed through her mind until tears threatened to over power her again as she exited the lobby with the others.

"Hey, I told you not to worry." Kouhei's voice floated in her ear and Hazuki's eyes shot open. Watery and quivering, they searched his face for some sign of struggle. Finding none her mind went back to thoughts of him being hurt because of her.

"I'm sorry Kouhei…" she whispered.

"Sorry? For what?" he asked but Hazuki wasn't listening. Cold tears poured down her cheeks as the young vampire ran. "HAZUKI!" She blocked his voice, his image his everything. Hazuki had to get away from him. She couldn't afford to hurt Kouhei anymore. Was she still linked to the castle? Could she call it all the way here? Would she really be willing to go back?

Hazuki felt a large jerk as someone grabbed her. She gasped, momentarily forgetting to cry as the person held her tightly.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on." Hazuki felt so happy she could almost kiss him right there. But she didn't. Instead she tuned and pulled away from Kouhei refusing to look up at him.

_I do, cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much, I do_

"Hazuki…" Kouhei placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away_

"I hurt you…" she whispered.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
_

"Kouhei…"

_I've waited so long to say this to you  
So, if you're asking if I love you this much, I do  
Oh, I do_

"Hazuki… stop."

_In my world before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
Until that day I found you  
How you opened my life to a new paradise_

"I'm so sorry Kouhei…"

_**I do, cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much, yes I do**_

Kouhei grabbed her shoulders and kissed the young girl gently on the lips. It was quick and impossible. Hazuki felt completely frozen in place. Her world began to spiral into nothing but Kouhei. His face, his touch, his smell, his taste…

"I'm sorry…" she whispered and tears silently fell again.

"After all that I've done for you…everything I've ever been through because of you…you still reject me…" Kouhei whispered. Hearing these words Hazuki's eyes snapped up to his face in shock and she saw him smiling.

"Oh Kouhei!" Hazuki exclaimed. She launched into a hug and squeezed him as tightly as she could.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You_

Kouhei smiled down at the girl he loved so much.

"Come on now Brat. Let's go have fun today." He said.

Hazuki looked up at him and smiled. Kouhei wiped her tears away and they went back to the others.

* * *

"Haiji look!" Hazuki exclaimed.

"OOH! It's…It's a dolphin! Yeah." The little creature exclaimed.

"No it's not. It's a whale, silly."

"Actually Haiji is half right. A whale is in the group of mammals calledCetaceans along with dolphins and porpoises." Kouhei said walking over to where Hazuki and Haiji had their noses pressed against the glass watching a large whale swim.

"What a scientist!" Hazuki exclaimed sarcastically.

"I am aren't I!" Kouhei exclaimed playing along.

"You sure are! Especially when you talk about getting a new job!" she giggled.

"Ha ha." Kouhei placed a hand on her head and pushed down. They all laughed.

"You're my little chou." He said lovingly.

"I'm nobody's butterfly!" Hazuki said haughtily.

"Fine then. Haiji or Kaoru can be my chou."

"No! Me!"

Kouhei and Haiji laughed.

Elfriede's glasses flashed as she watched and stifled a laugh of her own. Grandfather chuckled and muttered "love spat" and Seiji rolled his eyes thinking '_pedophile._' But they weren't the only ones interested in watching…

Around the corner where Hazuki and the others were, stood three men. The first man and leader was named Ryuu.

"Do you see her?" someone asked.

"Shut your trap!" Ryuu answered. He had beady black eyes, and wore all black…yes, he was the man after Hazuki. The man who had asked the question was named Shin. Shin was tall and lanky and nothing like his name implied. He was a sneaky lousy rat that could never be relied upon by any man other than Ryuu, the dragon. The last man was named Takeshi. He never spoke.

"Of course she's there. But that damn boy is with her along with a woman and two other men." Ryuu said.

"How are we going to get her then?" Shin asked. Yes, Shin was also very stupid.

"We lure her away using the bait. Idiot! How many times have we gone over the plan?!" Ryuu roared.

"Well fine. No need to shout, I remember." Shin grumbled.

"Then tell me."

"We send Takeshi out to lure her away from the boy, and bring her to us. We grab her and run. Then you-"

"I know my part, just remember yours, baka." Ryuu said and turned to glance once at Hazuki and then faced Takeshi. "Go now." He ordered. Takeshi nodded and stepped out of the shadows and around the corner. He strode swiftly in Hazuki's direction while Ryuu and Shin watched…

* * *

Haiji still had her nose pressed against the glass watching the whale with one eye and her mistress with the other.

"Kouhei?" Hazuki asked.

"Hm???" he asked positioning his camera to try and get a good shot of the whale.

"Do you-" but she was interrupted by someone tapping her shoulder. Kouhei, Hazuki and Haiji turned.

"Are you Mistress Luna?" Takeshi asked. His voice was very alluring and calm with an angelic ring to it. Ryuu growled and Shin gasped.

"He's talking!" Shin exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Ryuu growled and shoved the lanky man back.

Hazuki made a face at Takeshi and humphed.

"No. My name is Hazuki."

"My apologies Mistress Hazuki-chan." Takeshi bowed. Kouhei raised an eyebrow suspiciously and exchanged a glance with Haiji who was also distrusting. Hazuki decided to act guarded.

"That's better, now what do you want?"

"Thank you Mistress. I have come to bring you a message from the castle." Takeshi lied easily.

"I am no longer linked to that awful place. Luna has been destroyed." Hazuki said haughtily.

"I am aware of that Mistress. The message is concerning the fate of the castle now that Mistress Arte and Luna have left."

"Don't you talk about my sister you creep!"

"My apologies again Mistress." Takeshi bowed once more.

"Well give me the message then." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"My orders are to give it to you alone." Takeshi eyed Kouhei.

"The only people here are Kouhei and my sh-. Just Kouhei." Hazuki corrected herself. _Man, I forgot. No-body besides me and Kouhei can see and hear Haiji! _She thought.

"Orders are orders Mistress."

"Orders?! From who anyways?"

"Confidential."

"I am Mistress Luna and I demanded that you tell me!"

"But Mistress, you yourself said that Luna no longer existed." Takeshi almost smirked.

"Fine!" she snapped. "Come on Kouhei let's go!" Hazuki said and turned to walk away. Kouhei was right at her heels protectively guarding her.

"It's his fate, Mistress." Takeshi purred quietly. Hazuki froze.

"What does this have to do with Kouhei!" she demanded swinging around.

"Would you like the message Mistress?" Takeshi asked.

"Now!" she snapped loudly.

"Yes Mistress. Please come with me." He bowed and turned. Hazuki looked up at Kouhei. She had a bad feeling in her stomach that something might happen to him, but without the message she couldn't prevent it. She hugged him tightly and Kouhei kissed the top of her head softly.

"I'll be right back." She whispered. Kouhei smiled and Hazuki turned to follow Takeshi around the corner.

* * *

Kouhei and Haiji turned to each other.

"Shall we?" he asked. The little cat creature smiled.

"After you!"

The two of them turned to follow Hazuki giving Grandfather and Seiji the slip.

* * *

Hazuki followed Takeshi around the corner into a very dark area behind all the shops in that row selling whale souvenirs. Neither of them spoke another word as they made their way down the passage. Takeshi suddenly came to a stop and spun on his heel and turned to Hazuki. Out of the darkness behind him came Ryuu and Shin.

"There is my little neko-chan!" Ryuu exclaimed happily. He snapped his fingers and Shin grabbed Hazuki's arms from behind. Then Hazuki realized she had been tricked. Her eyes flew to Takeshi and she stared at him. Something in her helpless, pleading look struck Takeshi but he made no move to defy the others.

"Now it's time for us to have some fun." Ryuu smirked evilly. He moved to grab Hazuki's shirt but she kicked him.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped.

"Aww don't be like that, my little baka neko!"

"Don't call me that you bastard!"

"Looks like the little neko is missing her accessories! Oh well." Ryuu said ignoring her remark. He moved forward again and tripped her before grabbing her shirt again. Hazuki gasped in pain at his roughness.

"KOUHEI!" she cried. Shin smirked and covered her mouth.

"You're boyfriend won't be coming to help you, so don't waste your breath." He snickered. Her eyes widened and Hazuki saw what was going to happen now.

"Oh! The little neko has a very thin waist!" Ryuu commented as he slipped her green shirt off. Hazuki bit Shin's hand and cried out again.

"KOUHEI! HELP ME!"

"You little bitch!" Shin exclaimed and slapped her across the face. Hazuki's eyes watered as she hit the ground.

"Kouhei…help…" she whimpered as Ryuu laughed.

"The poor neko is fairly young but developing beautifully! No wonder that boy has put his claim on her!" he commented. Hazuki narrowed her eyes angrily.

"Nobody has put any claims on me and nobody ever will! Kouhei is my slave and he would never dare lay a finger on me!" she blazed. Her eyes began to swirl angrily and fog up. Ryuu laughed.

"We have a newbie then! Even better!" he said and grabbed her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Hazuki cried and the wind picked up blowing everything. Takeshi's eyes flickered and he grabbed Hazuki's shirt. He quickly tossed it to her and snapped his fingers. Everything blazed white just long enough for Hazuki to slip her shirt on. Takeshi gave her a shove and within the few seconds she saw his face clearly she noticed two pointed white fangs. The blaze had cleared but Ryuu and Shin lay momentarily stunned on the ground.

"Go!" Takeshi demanded gruffly. "But be warned Mistress, this is not the end!" Hazuki didn't reply. She took off the way she had come and by the time she reached the crowd she heard a shout of anger from Ryuu. She had escaped. For now…

* * *

Kouhei fought through the crowd trying to keep Hazuki in sight as she followed Takeshi. He eventually lost her and stood in the middle of the crowd alone with only Haiji. He grunted in frustration and decided to go wait with Grandfather. _Hazuki will be alright alone. She has her powers right?_ He thought.

As Kouhei walked he suddenly heard a loud cry.

"KOUHEI!"

"Hazuki!" he exclaimed. He swung around and bumped into Elfriede.

"Where is the Mistress!" the blonde vampire asked anxiously.

"She went with some guy to get a message from the castle and I just heard her scream while I was going after her."

"The castle has been destroyed! It was a trick! We must find the mistress!"

Kouhei nodded and the two began to look.

"I can feel her distress is strong." Elfriede said anxiously.

"KOUHEI! HELP ME!" he heard her call. Kouhei's hands balled into fists and he took off into a dark ally behind the shops in a desperate attempt to find her. Then he saw her. Hazuki was surrounded by three men and laying on the ground whimpering.

"Hazuki!" he breathed. Kouhei rushed forward but Elfriede held him back.

"The mistress is using her powers. She will kill them all if given the chance. Stand back." Indeed Hazuki's eyes were glowing and the wind began to blow hard. Suddenly a blinding flash was seen and when it cleared Hazuki was gone.

"Where did she go?!" Kouhei exclaimed angrily.

Elfriede pointed and followed Hazuki with Kouhei at her heels. Then they disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

"Hazuki!" Kouhei called. Hazuki swung around and gasped then she launched a hug on Kouhei before anyone could say anything.

"Kouhei!"

"Are you alright Haz?" he asked.

Hazuki ignored him and held tightly. Then she stood back. "Where were you when I was about to be raped!" she cried. Kouhei ignored her question also. He pulled her back close to him and held her tightly.

"I saw and am going to kill each and every one of them for what they almost did to you."

Hazuki could hear such hatred in Kouhei's voice that it startled her momentarily. All her anger vanished as she stood there, safe and protected, in his arms. New feelings of fear and exhaustion took its place.

"Oh Kouhei…" she buried her face in his chest. "They accused you of putting your claims on me!" Her eyes snapped open as she felt Kouhei's anger radiating, so strongly, off in waves. He was tense and had two balled up fists turning whiter every second. She glanced up at his face and saw that he looked ready to kill the next person to step within one hundred feet of her.

But Hazuki didn't care. She hugged him and began to cry silently exerting all the stored up fear, sadness, hate and anger she held for the three men. Elfriede placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned to Kouhei.

"This is serious enough to have to include the others." She said.

"No. If they get involved the three bastards won't die. They may be punished severely by Seiji or Grandfather, but not enough for the crime they almost committed. I personally want to kill all three of them for daring to lay a finger on Hazuki." He said. Elfriede nodded resignedly and Kouhei stiffly picked up Hazuki.

"Very well, but if anything more dangerous occurs we must include them." Kouhei nodded.

"I think this one has had enough excitement for today, damned as it may be. I'm taking her back to the hotel to rest. Tell Gramps and Seiji that she got bored and we went back."

"Alright. We'll see you later tonight then. Take care, both of you." Elfriede said placing her hand gently on Hazuki's head before disappearing into the crowd.

"And we need to take you back now." Kouhei said to Hazuki.

"I can walk." She said so Kouhei put her down. He held very tightly to her sleeve, and stuck no further than a foot away from her the entire way and by the end, no matter how much she had needed him, Hazuki was getting annoyed.

"Ever hear of personal space?" she snapped irritably.

"Yes, but I don't think that if three men are out to rape you, that you should be allowed to have any." He replied.

"I have Haiji!" And it was true. The little shikigami hadn't said a word the entire time but followed and worried instead.

"Hazuki, please." Kouhei said. Hazuki nodded.

"Fine." She grumbled.

When they reached the hotel room Hazuki sat on the bed.

"So, what are we going to do now?" she asked. Kouhei paused.

"I don't know. What do you want to do? We have the whole day." He said and sat on Seiji's bed across the room.

"Well how about we play a game?" she suggested.

"Which?" Kouhei asked.

"Hm…"

"Shogi?" Kouhei suggested.

"No! How about…"

"Oh! Let's play hide and seek Master!" Haiji exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah!" Hazuki agreed.

"No." Kouhei groaned.

"And why not!" Hazuki demanded.

"Because we can't go roaming around the hotel and hiding everywhere!"

"What if we stay in the room?"

"Fine, but I'm not it!"

"Not it either! That means Haiji is it!" Hazuki giggled as the little shikigami growled. "Count to 35 ok?" Haiji nodded and closed her eyes.

"1,2,3,4,5…"

"Hide!" Hazuki whispered excitedly but Kouhei was no-where in sight. She shrugged and went to hide in the bathtub.

"21,22,23,24,25…"

Hazuki rushed in and closed the door so everything was dark. She then tiptoed to the tub and stepped in. She stepped on something squishy and fell. Hazuki couldn't see what, but whatever it was, was alive!


End file.
